Codigos
by REBEKAH'S
Summary: Rachel usa algo diferente su primer dia de clases y quinn tiene la culpa de eso.


**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, solo es divertido crear historias sobre ellos.**

**una idea loca q tenia en mi cabeza y si no la escribia no me dejaria en paz, sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos con prisa como siempre, era el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar en McKinley iba rumbo a mi casillero sin poder evitar los comentarios y miradas que dejaba a mi paso, los cuales aun no terminaba de entender, decidí no prestarle más atención a eso y abrí mi casillero cuando de repente alguien estaba justo a mi lado derecho y sin voltear escucho como toma de su granizado, era uno de esos fastidiosos deportistas populares de la escuela.

-**como siempre temprano Berry**-dice el chico mientras le sonríe descaradamente y comienza a jugar con su bebida.

**- ¿se puede saber que quieres?-**dice Rachel asustada, mientras voltea a encararlo.

**-tú qué crees Berry, es el primer día de clases y pues hoy comienza tu granizado semanal jejeje-**dice mientras se le acerca a lanzarle la bebida pero se detiene al ver lo que lleva la chica puesto.

Rachel cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero pasa un rato y no ocurre nada así que decide a abrirlos para ver qué ocurre y el chico sigue ahí viéndola asustado sin decir nada solo viendo la chaqueta que lleva puesta la chica.

**-¿vas a terminar con esto de una vez para poderme ir o te quedaras todo el día viéndome?**

-**yo no iba hacer nada Berry, yo nunca te ataque ni te hable ni nada entendiste loca-**dijo mientras las empujaba para salir corriendo de ella rápido.

**-¿que fue eso?-**piensa la chica sin entender mientras vuelve la atención a sus cosas en su casillero y se va rumbo al salón como siempre Rachel Berry tenía que ser la primera en la clase y ella no iba a romper ese record que ha tenido desde que comenzó en esta escuela.

Lejos de ahí tres chicos vieron todo lo ocurrido con Rachel.

-**ustedes vieron lo que paso hace un momento-**pregunta kurt sin creérselo.

**-si-**responde las dos chicas que se encontraban cerca de él.

**-¿cuándo paso eso?**

**-ni idea, pero esto deben saberlo todos ya**-la chica morena saca su móvil y les manda un mensaje a todos los chicos del club.

**"¿vieron lo que lleva puesto hoy Rachel?", ¿están juntas?"**

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran las respuestas.

Y la mayoría no entendía de qué hablaban.

**-rayos, ¿porque nuestros amigos son tan lentos?-mercedes** se queja mientras le muestra los telf. A kurt y tina.

**-así son querida y esto es algo que tenemos que averiguar nosotros primero-**en su rostro se forma una risa maquiavélica-así que yo empezare con la investigación.

**-ok, pero después sigo yo, estoy segura que no conseguirás nada-**le dice su amiga diva.

-bien, nos vemos chicas-y se va con su sonrisa arrogante de ganar.

**-¿que se cree ese chico?, no me ganara el chisme antes-**y se va dejando a tina sorprendida por lo que paso entre ellos.

**-y yo, ¿que hago ahora?-**dice la asiática mientras se recuesta en su casillero.

-quizás deberías ir a clases con nosotras y no quedarte ahí tina.

La chica se sorprende y da un brincó de miedo al ver quien le hablaba.

**-ah, hola Quinn, santana y brittany**-les saluda muy nerviosa.

**-hola**-le sonríe la rubia mientras la saluda.

**-epale**-le dice la latina aburrida.

**-tengo sueño, san no me dejo dormir anoche**-responde la otra rubia mientras recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de la latina.

**-brittany**-le reclama molesta y sonrojada la latina a su compañera.

**-que, es cierto no me dejas tranquila anoche y todo porque-**no puedo continuar con lo que decía porque la latina se la lleva del lugar rápidamente.

**-adiós chicas.**

**-chao santana-**responde Quinn sin evitar su risa.

**-¿que fue eso?-**pregunta tina mirándolas.

**-demasiada información por parte de brittany y a santana no le gusta que hable de su vida privada.**

**-ya veo**-la mira por un momento-**y tú, ¿te ves muy feliz?**

**-lo estoy, las vacaciones fueron geniales y este año será mucho mejor que antes-**responde Quinn sin evitar la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

**-entiendo y tienes algo nuevo ¿que contar Quinn?**

**-no, ¿Por qué lo pregunta tina?**

**-he por nada, mejor vamos a clases.**

**-ok-**dice la rubia mientras se le acerca y la abraza por los hombros mientras camina por los pasillos de la escuela.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y llego la hora del almuerzo, toda la mañana kurt y mercedes estuvieron pendiente de Rachel preguntándole cosas y tratando de sacar información, pero no conseguían nada.

Los rumores en la escuela crecían en cada momento y ya se había inventando un montón de cuentos sobre ellas.

Los chicos del club estaban aburridos ya todos se habían enterado y cada quien no sabía que pensar.

Finn estaba súper molesto y paso toda la mañana de mal humor, kurt y mercedes ya se habían imaginado todo el cuento, solo les faltaba confirmarlo, a santana y brittany ni les importaba, Mike y puck les parecía muy sexy.

Durante el almuerzo nadie vio a Rachel y a Quinn parecía como si se las había tragado la tierra, así que al fin llego la hora del club y todos ya estaban ahí solo faltaban las dos chicas.

Al fin entraron las dos sonriendo como si nada pasara.

**-¿qué ocurre?-**pregunta Quinn mientras sigue a Rachel y se sienta al lado de ella.

**-eso mismo queremos saber nosotros.**

-**de que hablan-**esta vez intervino Rachel mirándolos.

**-de lo que llevas puesto.**

**-a mi vestido, si es nuevo mi papa me regalo hace unos días, así que decidí estrenarlo este primer día de clases-**dice con una gran sonrisa viendo como sus compañeros la miran seriamente, Quinn por su parte suelta una reír sin importa nada.

**-de eso no hablamos Berry-**responde mercedes molesta sobre todo de ver como Quinn ríe.

**-¿entonces chicos?**

-**de la chaqueta que llevas puesta-**le señala kurt con el dedo.

**-ha, es la chaqueta de Quinn de porrista, es que esta mañana moría de frio así que ella me la empresto todo el día-**dice como si nada.

**-jejeje eso no es lo que ellos quieren saber Berry-**responde santana ahora.

**-no entiendo-**responde la morena mirándolos.

-**yo te explico querida, así entiendes mejor**-kurt se levanta de su asiento y pasa al frente- **primero que todo llegas hoy con esa chaqueta puesta y no solo es una chaqueta cualquiera, es la de la capitana de las porrista y dime Rachel ¿sabes lo que eso significa en la secundaria?**

**-he, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hablas kurt-**dice la morena mientras lo mira toda confusa.

**-oh por dios, como es posible que no sepas**-le grita el chico desesperado mientras se lleva su mano a su cabello y da vueltas de un lado a otro.

Santana y Quinn continuaban riéndose de toda la situación.

-**dejen de reírse, no es bueno burlarse de la gente**-les dice brittany molesta.

**-no nos reímos de ella amor, solo nos causa risa que Berry nunca entiende las indirectas, eso es todo**-le dice santana mientras la abraza y besa su mejilla.

**-ha ya entendí, es que Rachel es algo despistada con los coqueteos jejeje.**

**-eh de que hablan y cómo es posible que hasta Britt sepa y yo no-**dice la morena mientras se levanta molesta.

**-bueno creo que hora de intervenir y aclarar todo**-dice Quinn mientras se acerca a Rachel toma uno de sus manos y la guía a que se siente otra vez-**en seguida entenderás todo Berry**-le dice mientras le quiña un ojo sonriendo.

-**bien por donde comienzo, primero que todo chicos lo que se imaginan es cierto, Rachel y yo somos una pareja.**

Se podían escuchar todo los comentarios de sus compañeros buscando explicación a lo que ocurría.

**-después les aclaro todo con lujo de detalles, segundo Rachel en la secundaria cuando un deportista le da su chaqueta a una chica y ella la usa por toda la escuela, eso significa que están juntos ósea que son novios y eso se puede aplicar también a las porristas en mi caso**-la mira por un momento al ver como la morena arrugaba su frente intentando asimilar lo que escuchaba**-¿entiendes ahora Rachel?**

**-si**-dice algo sonroja**-¿es tu forma de?**

**-si fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para decirle a todos en esta escuela de locos, que eres mi novia, que no se pueden meter contigo y el que lo haga, le hare la vida cuadritos todo el año escolar, eso significa amor**-le sonríe feliz.

**-Quinn eres las mejor pareja que he tenido**-dice la morena mientras corre a abrazarla contenta y llorando de felicidad.

**-esa es la idea y no llores amor, no me gusta verte llorar, lo sabes-**lleva sus manos al rostro de la morena mientras le da pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

-**lloro de felicidad**-la abraza por el cuello acercándola a ella-**bésame Quinn.**

**-tus deseos son ordenes para mi Rachel-**la abraza por la cintura acercándola a ella para besarla con desesperación, ahora que todos sabían que estaban juntas podía hacerlo cuando quisiera sin ningún impedimento.

Sus amigos veían la escena sin creer lo que sus ojos observaban con la boca abierta mientras se besaban la pareja al frente de ellos.

**-ahí por dios, no sean mojigatos chicos**-les grita santana molesta para reaccionaran.

-**mi san es tan romántica**-dice Britt mientras.

**-Britt no digas tonterías-**dice la morena sonrojada.

**-es que lo eres, además tengo envidia, mañana uso tu chaqueta santana López-**dice la rubia mientras la miraba seria.

**-¡que!-**pregunta la latina asustada.

-**lo que escuchaste López**-responde Britt aun más seria.

-**cuando te despegues del enano Fabray te voy a matar**-le grita la latina mientras sale del salón molesta.

**-no hemos terminado de hablar santana**-le dice brittany mientras la sigue y continúan discutiendo por el pasillo.

La pareja que se besaba se separan por un momento para recuperarse-**sabes que te amo Rachel Berry**-le dice la rubia contenta.

**-yo mucho mas Quinn Fabray**-y se le acerca para comenzar con otro beso apasionado.

Al otro día Quinn y Rachel caminaban tomadas de la mano mientras entraban a la escuela dándose miradas de amor, al lado de ella estaba brittany usaba la chaqueta de santana feliz mientras caminaba por los pasillos sonriendo, era seguida por santana que usaba la chaqueta de la rubia dándole miradas de odio a todo aquel que se atreviera a decir algún comentario sobre ellas y así todos en McKinley se enteraron de las nuevas parejas que se crearon.

**FIN…**

* * *

**esta historia la tenia publicada en mi otra cuenta y bueno al fin la pude volver a publicar. espero q les guste. n_n  
**


End file.
